1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, more particularly to a brazed-plate, parallel-flow heat exchanger of more efficient structure. It also relates to a panel of which such a heat exchanger is assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brazed-plate heat exchangers, whether co-current or counter-current are well known and, because of their relative compactness, are used whenever high efficiency and modest space requirements are essential.
These known heat exchangers suffer, however, from a serious drawback: About 30% of the plate area is taken up by the inlet and outlet arrangements of the two heat-exchanging media. This constitutes a considerable waste of the expensive stainless-steel material of which most of today's heat exchangers are made.